Lets Not Tell Edward About This
by Reginald E. Wright XVI
Summary: Very steamy between various characters, mainly Cullens. What will happen when Edward's unfortunate sex drive leads him to Alaska? Rated M for present/soon coming sexual chapters.
1. Bella and Emmett

**THE TEAM: O. Edgar, J. Watts and I. Hobbs**

**We don't own Twilight or anything to do with it.**

**It is a stormy night in Forks, and a lonely Bella is sitting gloomily in her room. Charlie is out arresting the local drug giant. Suddenly there is a mysterious knock at the window...**

Isabella Swan turned momentarily; glancing at the window, but quickly did a double-take. She was shocked to find Emmett's grinning face beaming at her, and he began to write in the condensation on the window.

"It's backwards!" Bella mouthed, as Emmett, still smiling idiotically, realised his mistake and knocked at the glass again, signalling for her to open it.

Bella sighed and began to ponder Emmett's appearance, as she sauntered over to the window. She was still daydreaming until a lively knock from Emmett brought her back to reality. She opened the window and looked at how Emmett was clinging on to the impossibly sheer surface – he had buried his giant hands in between the bricks, leaving tiny cracks webbing out from his handholds.

"Bella!" he cried, relieved.

"Emmett!" Bella replied, still shocked by his arrival. "Why are you here? I thought you were up in Alaska helping Edward get over his unfortunate sex drive?"

"Edward sent me back," Emmett sighed, "he said 'You can't help me; only Bella can...'"

"But why does he want me there?" she questioned, "He broke up with me – remember?"

"I don't know..." groaned Emmett, "Can I come in?"

"Yeah..."

Bella, slightly dazed, reached over to lower the window and couldn't help but snigger as Emmett tried to squeeze his huge bulk through Bella's tiny bedroom window. He scrunched up his face, but he used his extraordinary strength to pull the window even further than it should, and he crawled inside.

"You owe me for that." said Bella, frustrated.

"Sure thing," he smirked, drawing a monstrous amount of dollars from the back pocket of his 'Rosalie-Chosalie' jeans.

"Its fine," Bella said, pushing his outstretched money away.

"Are you sure?" he protested, "I could always –," but his plea was cut short as Bella groaned and reached for her weapon of choice, sick of Emmett's grinning face.

She smashed the titanium golf club into his lower abdomen, making him cry out in pain as she leapt on him with it, striking his shining head against the bedpost, time and time again. She felt a feeling of power, a feeling of control, as she destroyed his seemingly puny body with the weapon, each time giving a sickening crunch as she ripped tendon, shattered bone, and destroyed skin. Emmett began to cry softly, weeping for Rosalie as she began to use her fists to pound Emmett into an unknown hell.

Bella's violent tendencies took over as she became the heartless monster she was, her thirst for violence leading her to do terrible deeds. She picked up Emmett's broken puppet body and flung him against the window, knocking his head against the glass and then eventually moving in for the final blow.

Emmett, amongst the tears, softly gasped as Bella threw him out of the window, sending him flying into the neighbour's garden. She ran downstairs, and then outside. She wanted to destroy him. She wanted to make it worse for Edward. How dare he send Emmett's idiotic face down here, trying to make up with her? Bella set off, and she climbed the 18-foot fence separating the gardens. There she jumped on Emmett, sending his almost lifeless body into reckless spasms. Running into the conservatory, she pulled her revolver and shot Emmett in both arms and his knee. He bled but she knew she wanted even more. She reached for the flower pot, and threw it, full pelt, against his sinewy chest, but he was up, in a flash, and caught the flower pot in one hand.

"Bella!"

Emmett screamed the name, bringing her to her senses. She looked around at the mayhem she had caused and Emmett's bloodied body, somehow irresistibly attractive to her. She sighed, and ran towards him, screaming apologies, as she ran to comfort him. He wept softly, but Bella comforted him, a stream of apologies.

"I am so sorry," she said, "I think I get it from my mother. Sometimes when we're angry or annoyed we lose control and have massive violent breakdowns – once my mother massacred twenty-two people just when she was waiting in line."

Emmett's tearless sobs ceased, his cold index finger pressing lightly on Bella's lips, silencing her rushed apologies.

"Emmett…" she murmured against his skin, her chocolate brown eyes smoldering, her voice taking on a new, untouched seductive tone.

She held his index finger shakily, unsure of the desire currently burning its way through her.

"Bella…?" Emmett asked his voice low and careful.

Her lips twisted in a devilish smile.

With no more hesitation, the tip of her tongue escaped from her lips, tasting, slowly tracing back and forth. Emmett moaned in pleasure, Bella groaning with him, welcoming the cold touch to her lips, a sensation she hadn't felt since her relationship with Edward. But even then, it was nothing compared to the pleasure she received from his brother's icy touch, as Emmett's hand snaked down her neck, pulling her petite build to chest, his icy hand cupping her cheeks, in which were flushed with excitement.

He pushed Bella onto the ground, her heavily increasing pulse echoing in his ears, a burning drone mumbling in his throat. He ignored it.

Emmett laid his lips onto her jugular.

"Let's not tell Edward about this…" he murmured, his unnecessary breathing heavy against her neck.

**Written by the whole team**


	2. Enter: Edward

Twas dusk as Edward returned from his Alaskan vampire foursome. His silver shiny Volvo was making its way back to Forks, passing miles after miles in mere seconds. He tightened his grip on the steering wheel, so the urge to pleasure himself was concentrated on his driving. Remembering the touch of Tanya's strawberry blonde hair against his lips and Kate's thrilling shock waves penetrating his body tempted him horribly.

The Denali Coven were welcoming, Maggie also being present, visiting out of social intent. Though the outcome of her visit resulted in an unexpected four way, Edward had left with a victorious feeling of losing his virginity after the 106 years of trying to sustain it. He couldn't wait to tell his brothers.

A familiar scream broke Edwards's intense driving concentration, forcing him to pull into the near lay by, missing Bella's beloved truck by inches. He stepped out of the car warily, pulling his fingers through his bronze hair, bracing himself for his frail human girl to mob him, strip him of his clothes and take him right there.

A minute passed, no one came. His eyebrows pinched together in concern, feeling the lack of life emitting from the Swan Household. Maybe she had planned a surprise? Silently, he slipped through Bella's broken window, noting the grip marks etched into the brick walls. Half way climbing over the window jagged with bright crimson, he nearly lost his balance at Bella's "surprise".

There were no candles, no David Bowie album wedged into her cranky cd player, not even petals decorating her floor.

Instead blood decorated Bella's floor. Instead of candles, a golf club, bloody and bent out of shape, sat menacingly on the bed, staining where his fondest memories of her lay. His unnecessary breathing ceased, identifying the rapid rate of a familiar heart. A heart he had once held with his own.

"Ughh…"

Coupled with a familiar voice. The two didn't fit together, it made no sense. What was Emmett doing with Bella that could make her heart beat so fast?

He turned to the window facing the back garden, which was also broken, jagged with crimson. Amongst the shattered flowerpots and the grasses dew, poisoned with cold blood, lay Bella mangled and broken, Emmett working on top of her. Edwards's heart, built merely on the foundations of Bella's undying love, stopped, stuttered and died. His first impression was one of horror. Bella had fallen from the window, Emmett was desperately trying to keep her alive, though their lack of clothes confused him.

The equation had been solved far too quickly, the product hitting Edward far too hard.

His next impression was one of disgust.

Emmett was making love to Bella.

He roared in fury, flinging himself out the window, crashing into Emmett's heaving body with a bone breaking crackle. He pinned the alarmed vampire to the ground, his teeth bared.

"What are you DOING!?" he hissed, spitting upon Emmett's idiotic face, his grip on his brothers arms increasing.

"Not much." replied Emmett.

"YOUR RAPING MY SOUL MATE!" roared Edward, raising his clenched fist, ready to knock his jaw out of his idiotic skull.

Emmett was quicker, flinging Edward off him in seconds, throwing him into the brick wall. There was an audible crack as Edwards's skull hit the house.

"Holy shit…"

Emmett stalked over to him, a menacing grin spreading over his face as he crouched down in front of him, his naked body hovering over his crotch, the grin still visible on his face. Edward had no time to escape before Emmett's lips were crushing against his own, moving forcefully, beating a response out of him. Edward moaned as their tongues interlocked, Emmett fully pressing himself against Edwards chest, his hand snaking round his neck and slowly moving down to his jeans.

They were ripped off effortlessly.

Edward was flipped over, and there was half a second before Emmett had thrust himself into him, hitting Edwards's ecstasy spot as effortlessly as his jeans had been removed. At first he moved slowly, increasing speed at Edwards's faint murmurs. Emmett worked faster, grinning at his brothers painful gasps. Emmett bucked in and out, his release mounting as Edwards's groans became sharper and faster. With one last push, his load was emptied, Edward collapsing, twitching in ecstasy.

As the cruiser pulled into the Swan's drive way, three familiar bodies, tired and lifeless, lay in Charlie Swans back garden.

**Written by I. Hobbs ^^**


	3. Rose's Trip

**O would like to say thanks to Talk To Frank for the LSD stuff.**

Humming softly to herself, Rosalie Cullen trudged down the dusty back-alleys of Seattle. She did not hesitate once, her intelligent brain effortlessly guiding her towards her destination, without indecision or delay. Gliding past a row of dustbins, she deftly tucked herself behind them and crouched low down for a few seconds. In almost one movement, she shoved two of the dustbins forward, leapt in behind them both and shoved the foremost one in front of her, obscuring her completely from any prying eyes. Her hobby was an illegal one, but, being a vampire, Re could easily silence anyone who spotted her. However, she still preferred to remain hidden while she partook in this particular activity.

Pulling a tab of LSD from her back pocket, she cut off her desired amount using her razor-sharp nails. Before placing the drug on her tongue, she remembered the first time she had tried Acid. That was when her life began. Ever since, she'd been taking it on a regular basis, going on regular 'trips' and enjoying them every time. She'd killed a few people, and jumped off a building, but none of these events meant much to her. The good far outweighed the bad.

She stuck the paper on her tongue and giggled as she waited for the incoming pleasure. The joy she felt with Acid was far better than that she felt with Emmett, and she would often stay out for almost twelve hours on her expeditions. She sat down and waited for it to kick in, fiddling with her hair. About half an hour later, she suddenly felt a rush and she smiled as a weight seemed to be lifted off her whole body. She stood up, suddenly not caring for who saw her, or anything else. Colours leapt into view - Green, Pink, Yellow, Purple, Red, Blue. She danced between the walls, watching as her vision blurred, then separated out into double vision. Angels flew past, as she leapt high, higher, higher, higher...

* * *

Rosalie could feel the effects wearing off as she slowed down to a walk. She'd lost track of time. That was by far her best 'trip' ever, she thought as the world seemed to slow and revert back to its original colour. Her double vision blurred again, then changed. Rose groaned as she looked around, at the dull, grey, buildings, at the dreary sky, at... Jasper?

Jasper's beautiful, fair face, was stricken with horror and grief. Even Rosalie, still a little high after her 'trip', was saddened by Jasper's reaction. His eyebrows were creased in confusion, but there was a shocked, even disappointed edge to his voice.

"I-" he couldn't finish his words. He turned, and grabbed Rosalie's arm with as much assertion as he could muster.

"You need to go home," he said quitely, not bearing to look into his supposed twin's eyes.

"Jas..." Rosalie tried to reason with him.

"Rosalie...." Jasper said, before sighing and walking off slowly down the alley.

"Wait!" Rosalie said, as her expression lightened.

"We could..." she smiled seductively and reached into her coat pocket.

"Stay."

Jasper looked round to either side and walked back toward Rosalie. He looked shocked at first, but then something dawned upon him and he smiled resignedly in acceptance. Cautiously, he edged towards Rose, looking towards her to shed some light on the situation.

"Wha-" he began, but he was silenced as Rose pressed a finger to his lips and withdrew what she knew would make him change his mind. A polecat. A brown, grey-streaked polecat. Jasper shuddered in pleasure.

She smiled, seeing that the battle was won, and gently passed the furry mammal to an eager Jasper. His eyes lit up. Moving one hand, softly through its fur, he kissed it gently on the head. He turned his gaze to Rose, and gratefully smiled in pleasurable appreciation. She smiled in triumph and sat down, keen to watch the fireworks...

Jasper's hands ran free as he caressed the animal, more violently and more passionately, until Jasper had shrunk to the floor, and was now rubbing himself against the soft fur. He groaned, and his tongue lolled out, gently licking its back. Pulling the furry mammal up against himself, his jaw relaxed in pleasure.

* * *

It was twenty minutes later that Rose realised she couldn't take it anymore. Standing up boldly, she strode towards Jasper and thrust the polecat aside. Jasper's face bore a horrified expression but it quickly dispersed as Rose brushed her lips against his and began to vehemently caress his back. She kissed him passionately, and smiled in her head as Jasper carefully undid her jeans. In a flash, they were both naked and she screeched in pleasure as Jasper violently kissed her neck.

"Jasper," she gasped as he thrust into her. She cried out, but in pleasure, as Jasper began to work her, faster and more powerful each time. Her cries were muted each time as Jasper rose to a crescendo, and Rose fell deeper into ecstasy.

"Jasper!" she moaned again.

Jasper continued to delve deeper into her, and he too, gasped in pleasure now as he rubbed himself down Rose's front, his tongue gently licking the base of her neck. Moaning a third time, Jaspers hands slid down her body and he fingered her roughly, his hair fanning out in the wind.

"Rose!"

His voice faded away into the night.

**Written by O. Edgar!!!**


End file.
